Enemies of Onyx
This section is a list of all of the enemy clans of Onyx. If you in here YOU KNOW WHY A10 Clan A10 Clan is a noob clan that likes it up the rear and enjoys getting BJs (not the store) from cemeterygirl92. They are so atrocious at Reach that Bungie gave up Halo forever and handed it to 343 Industries because they had lost all hope for the community. They are even worse than noob crunching ass clans like Reclaimers but not quite as horrible as F.A.G.G. In a part of his past that he would not like to recall, Templar 41 was once a part of this clan but soon left and formed Onyx Clan with HaloFan and hells janiter12 (and Charbor kidz99 but nobody likes him) Some guy named Spartan AP117 (AP stands for Anti-Pro, to seperate him from the real Spartan 117 or Sparton 1337) got together with his ass buddies and formed a clan named A10 (Which stands for Army of 10, not the plane which is way cooler). AP117 claims the clan is sponsored by Pepsi but this is a big fucking lie. A10 are major fucking faggots who often try to vandalize the Onyx Wiki but fail so hard it hurts. Known Members Spartan AP117 (Or whatever his newest gamertag is)- The leader, claims to be pro but has a 0.76 K/D ratio (lol) TornODST- 11 year old faggot with a 2 inch dick, he enjoys swallowing cum and eating out his father's anus hole. huntx23- Once a loyal Onyx member, somehow turned to the dork side by the smooth talking of A10s Tard Division HEAVYDOG- Another once loyal Onyx member, also A10ified A10 the Russian- Not actually Russian, but was queer enough to change his gamertag for this shitty clan and make a fail of an attempt at vandalizing Onyx Clan Wiki. ---- UKG Clan (F.A.G.G.) The UKG Clan (Also known as the Federated Alliance of Gay Gentlemen or F.A.G.G.) are a bunch of annoying tryhard noobs who think they are hot shit because they beat Onyx in a clan battle. They chose this name not because they are gay but because their clan is constantly butt fucked by others due to the severe suckage (notA10 Clan level, luckily). The only cool people in the clan are former Forerunners Clan members IVIalevolence44 and UnknownLegend95, everyone else is an annoying uber n00ber who thinks they are God's gift to earth because they are good at fucking Halo. Their noobiness includes (but is not limited to): *Spawn camping *Noob toobing *Sniper camping *Circle jerking Known Members UKG Knight- Clan leader, annoying noob more suited to A10 or Reclaimers than anything "pro" UKG Rouge- Some tard who was stupid enough to change his gamertag because OMG IM A PRO popcan85- Some guy who named his gamertag after what his floor is littered with alexgamer200- Epic noob pro killa JakeyFreakin- Some guy Backstabber6699- Watch out for this ladies' man he has "69" in his name how original!!! UKG Malevolence (formerly ChampionShadow4)- Cool guy and Halofan's friend, former Forerunners Clan leader, but for some reason changed his name for this crappy clan. UnknownLegend95- Noob squasher pro and known infection farmer, one of the few cool people in UKG.